This invention relates to soldering inspection systems and methods therefor and, more specifically, to a system and method for three-dimensionally inspecting soldered state of such electronic parts as circuit components carrying lead-wires, componential chips and the like which are soldered to a printed circuit board.
The soldering inspection system of the kind referred to is useful when operatively associated with an automatic soldering device or the like to automatically inspect any unfavorable mounting of the chips involving positional deviation and the like as well as any unfavorable soldering involving excessive or insufficient soldering with respect to a printed circuit board to which the lead-wire-carrying or chip components are soldered on mass production basis.